El Elevador
by NaruSaku'sFan
Summary: Mamori sube a un elevador sin jamás imaginar lo que podría llegar a ocurrirle. Para su ¿mala suerte?, se queda encerrada con cierto chico rubio, que la asecha a través del espejo.


_¡Hola a todos! Hoy les traigo un nuevo shot Hirumamo (sí, shot. Aún no soy capaz de lanzarme con algún proyecto mayor). Espero que les guste, la verdad es que disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. Lo acabé hace bastante, como 1 mes, pero por problemas de tiempo (para algunas que ya saben, el tema del cosplay y las pruebas), no pude subirlo antes._

_Uh, aviso de utilidad pública(?): Tengo hartas ideas sobre la pareja en mi cabeza, el problema es encontrar algo de tiempo para pasarlas a papel, o en su defecto, Word. Prometo intentar escribir a penas tenga un tiempito libre y la U me lo permita. Y por supuesto, este shot va dedicado a Kagurami, que sé ha esperado tan ansiosamente este shot… ¡Espero no desilusionarte!_

_En fin, los dejo con la lectura. Volveré a molestarlos unas cuantas líneas más abajo (:_

**Disclaimer:** _los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son de total propiedad de las mentes maestras Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Mutara._

.

.

.

* * *

**El Elevador**

¿Desde cuando era la recadera de su padre? No lo sabía.

Cinco veces, ya iban cinco veces en la misma semana. No bastaba con las altas exigencias de estudio de la Universidad, los incontables exámenes que tenía que preparar, y claro, el poco-y casi inexistente-tiempo que le quedaba para ver a Sena y Riku.

Su querido padre estaba enfermo, enfermo y loco. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se quedaba en casa a trabajar teniendo licencia médica? La respuesta era sencilla, su padre.

—Mamori, ¿podrías llevar estos planos a la Compañía? Necesito la aprobación de Satoshi para poder continuar con el proyecto. —le ordenó su padre.

Y esa fue la orden que la llevó a conocer al Demonio…

* * *

Su día fue largo y cansador, la noche anterior había trasnochado para terminar un trabajo de economía y el único pensamiento alojado en su mente en ese momento era su adorada cama, que de seguro la esperaba con los brazos abiertos en su habitación.

Fue ahí cuando lo recordó. _"Los planos"._ Maldijo mentalmente a su padre. ¿Sería muy terrible si no los entregara? Sí, si su padre estaba sacrificando su reposo de seguro era un proyecto importantísimo. No podía hacerle eso, debía reunir energías de quién-sabe-dónde y caminar hacia la Compañía. Cambió su rumbo a regañadientes, suspiró y se encaminó a su nuevo destino.

* * *

Tardó veinte minutos en llegar, era un edificio descomunal. Y aunque no era uno de los edificios más grandes de Tokio, la cantidad de gente que trabajaba ahí bordeaba los cinco mil. Era de esos edificios corporativos en que uno o dos pisos le pertenecían a una empresa "x". Para el conocimiento de Mamori, en los treinta pisos había entre veintidós y veintitrés empresas ejerciendo.

Caminó hacia la entrada y las puertas de vidrio se deslizaron para abrirle el paso. Saludó cordialmente al conserje de turno y se dirigió al elevador. Presionó el botón con la flecha que indicaba hacía arriba y esperó hasta que éste llegara al primer piso.

"_Ting"._

Aquel ruido anunció el arribo del ascensor. Esperó a que las puertas se abrieran, no había nadie dentro. Ingresó a paso lento y buscó con la mirada el mando del elevador.

—¡Espera, detén esa maldita cosa! —le gritó alguien que de seguro llevaba prisa, por lo que presionó el botón para mantener las puertas abiertas y dejar a esa persona entrar, a toda prisa.

Una vez dentro, el chico intentaba calmar, en vano, su acelerada respiración. Tomó una gran bocaza de aire y sus ojos buscaron furtivamente los de la castaña.

Las puertas se cerraron.

Algo en la mirada del recién llegado le dijo que había sido un error esperar a que él subiera al elevador. Le dio la espalda para buscar con desesperación el mando, su mano temblorosa se dirigió a una velocidad sobrehumana hacia el botón que la salvaría de quién-sabe-qué que quisiera hacerle ese extraño hombre. Pero su mano se detuvo a escasos milímetros del número "veintiuno", sujetada desde atrás por aquel hombre; sin fuerza, sin ser brusco, pero con una seguridad que la obliga a resistirse.

Totalmente paralizada por el miedo y la incredulidad, sus ojos son los únicos que se mueven, siguiendo la escena. La mano del sujeto que no sostenía la suya, se dirigió al panel de control. Su delgado y alargado dedo se dirigió a los botones de más abajo, presionó un "-8" ó "-9". Por la agilidad monstruosa de sus manos y la rapidez de la acción no alcanza a verlo.

El elevador comienza su descenso hacia el inframundo, a una lentitud perturbadora. La mano del sujeto se encamina nuevamente al panel de control y presiona el botón de emergencias.

El elevador se detiene.

Las luces parpadean y finalmente se apagan.

Se enciende una tenue luz, la de emergencias.

Mamori tiene miedo. El muchacho la suelta, ella sabe que la está observando por el reflejo del espejo, sabe que está estudiando su expresión, sus movimientos. La castaña no se atreve mirarlo, ni siquiera a través del espejo.

Quisiera voltearse e increparlo, decirle que es claustrofóbica, fingir un desmayo o un ataque de asma. En ese momento vienen a su cabeza todas las historias en ascensores que alguna vez le contaron, las escenas eróticas que vio en películas o los coqueteos de Riku con otras mujeres. La verdad es que nunca le creyó, ni nunca creyó que tales escenas pasaran en la vida real. Hasta ahora.

—¿Qué quiere? —dice, con una seguridad que la impresionó hasta a ella misma.

—Quiero que te voltees.—su voz era áspera, pero provocadora.

—¿Para qué? —contraataca.

—Kekeke, voltea y verás.—la desafía.

Reúne todo el valor que es capaz de encontrar en alguna parte de su ser, y se enfrenta a aquel hombre.

Ahí es cuando sus piernas flaquean. ¡Y es que es endemoniadamente sexy! La forma en que la mira, la recorre de arriba abajo; sabe que la está desnudando con la mirada. Se atreve a observarlo, su cabello rubio despeinado le da un aire rebelde.

El rubio se acerca y la encierra con sus brazos, apoyando sus manos en el espejo del ascensor. Dirige su rostro hacia el cuello de la chica, siente su aliento recorrerlo. Gracias al acercamiento el aroma del rubio embriaga todos sus sentidos, huele a menta mezclado con… ¿pólvora? Un extraño olor, pero por alguna extraña razón sabe que es el indicado para él.

Siente pequeñas caricias en su cuello, que se convierten en besos fugaces. Sus manos se olvidan de los planos y su bolso, y los sueltan; se dirigen instintivamente a la espalda del rubio, y lo atrae más para sí. Ahí es cuando el desconocido deja de besarle el cuello y la mira, la mira directo a los ojos. Lee en ellos el deseo, en ellos y en sus sonrisa. Y sabe que él también lee en su mirada que lo desea.

El rubio dirige su vista a los labios de la castaña, y ambos acercan sus labios a los del otro, para juntarlos en un beso furioso. Se besan como si se necesitaran de toda la vida. Ella lo abraza y comienza a acariciar su espalda, a lo que el rubio contesta aprisionándola ferozmente contra el espejo, necesita sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo.

Las respiraciones son cada vez más intensas e insoportables, casi gemidos. Ella deja que la ropa se deslice, deseando la desnudez que tarda en llegar. Su blusa cae al suelo y es cuando comienza a desabotonar la camisa del rubio.

Pero se detiene a la mitad.

El elevador se queda repentinamente a oscuras.

— "El ascensor se detuvo porque fue activado el botón de emergencias desde el interior. La cámara de seguridad no fue capaz de mostrarnos mucho por la baja luminosidad, sólo sabemos que hay dos personas atrapadas allí, y que al parecer una se encuentra con ataque de asma. Hemos llamado a una ambulancia, ¡los sacaremos a la brevedad!" —se escuchó por el altoparlante.

—Malditos seres despreciables…—susurró el desconocido.

Mamori sólo quería salir de ahí, sentía vergüenza y le daba gracias a Dios porque la luz de emergencias del ascensor no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para mostrar la erótica escena que se llevaba a cabo en el interior. Se puso rápidamente su blusa, arregló su cabello desordenado para que nadie sospechara nada y observó a ese desconocido, que abotonaba su camisa muy lentamente, como si nada de lo que estaba pasando le importara.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Han llamado a una ambulancia, vamos a tener que dar explicaciones. —decía una nerviosa Mamori.

—Tsk, malditos inoportunos, —termina de abotonar su camisa—quería hacerte _mía_.—la mira. La respuesta del rubio hace que Mamori se sonroje inevitablemente—Me importa una mierda, a penas nos dejen salir me largo de aquí.

—Pero… —se paró. De alguna forma la hirió que quisiera irse del lugar a penas pudiese. ¿Es que acaso que estuvieran a punto de tener sexo no significaba nada para él? Aunque en realidad, ni siquiera sabía su nombre…—Disculpa, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Kekeke, ¡qué carajo importa! —se reía burlón— eres una maldita molesta.

—"Ya está todo solucionado, vamos a subirlos ahora". —se escuchó nuevamente por el altoparlante.

El elevador recuperó su luminosidad normal y comenzó a ascender muy lentamente. Mamori se dejó caer y escondió su cabeza entre las rodillas. _"¿Y ahora cómo vas a salir de ésta? Si descubren lo que en verdad pasó, van a llamar a la policía y nos detendrán a ambos por ofensas al pudor, o algo así"._

—Hey tú, ponte de pie—le ordenó el desconocido—y toma tus cosas,—le entrega su bolso y los planos—ya vamos a llegar al primer piso.

Mamori le hace caso y recibe sus cosas. La puerta se abre y de pronto todo se vuelve confuso. No supo en qué momento las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Seguramente fue cuando se dejó caer en el ascensor, pero eso ayudó a hacer creíble la historia que inventó el rubio sobre el supuesto "ataque de pánico" que habría sufrido la "maldita mujer" cuando él ingresó al elevador. Al poco rato todos le estaban prestando atención, ofreciéndole llevarla a la clínica por si se sentía mal, darle un café, llamar a un taxi, suma y sigue. Entre todo el alboroto de seguro el hombre desconocido aprovechó de escapar, porque cuando Mamori lo buscó con la mirada, éste había desaparecido.

Sin fuerzas para nada más y con su corazón un poco lastimado, aceptó que le llamaran a un taxi y dejó los planos encargados para Satoshi en la recepción. Prometieron hacérselos llegar a penas ella estuviera camino a su casa.

* * *

—Ya entregué los planos, papá. — se dirigió a su padre, que estaba leyendo el periódico en la cocina, acompañado de su madre que preparaba la cena—Estoy muy cansada, así que no cenaré, tomaré un baño y me acostaré temprano. —agrego desde fuera de la cocina. Era la excusa perfecta, así nadie iría a su habitación ni vería en su cara que algo extraño había sucedido— Por favor, no me molesten.

Subió desesperada las escaleras, rogando por que de verdad su padres no subieran a preguntarle qué tal había estado su día, ni si se encontraba bien. Se sintió más tranquila cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Cerró los ojos y las escenas del elevador comenzaron a reaparecer en su cabeza y a atacar todos sus sentidos. La hacían desear estar ahí de nuevo, estar ahí con _él_. _"¡No!, eso no sería apropiado. ¡Debes calmarte!"._ Tiró su bolso a la cama y se encaminó al baño. Una ducha la ayudaría a despejar de su cabeza los malos pensamientos.

* * *

La ducha no le ayudó, por lo que decidió ponerse a estudiar. De seguro eso mantendría su cabeza ocupada para no pensar más en él.

Abrió su bolso, sacó sus cuadernos, y se percató de que un trozo de papel caía lento, hasta terminar en el piso. Lo recogió, era una tarjeta de presentación de la prestigiosa empresa Deimon Devil Bats S.A. No entendía cómo eso había llegado hasta su bolso. Y no sólo eso, Deimon Devil Bats S.A. era una de las empresas de artículos deportivos más prestigiosa de todo Japón, y del mundo. Tenía fama por haber destronado a marcas como Nike y Adidas, todo gracias a las estrategias comerciales del actual presidente… "un demonio para los negocios", así le llamaban. Y claro que no faltaban las malas lenguas que decían que sus estrategias se basaban en la amenaza y la extorsión.

Le dio vuelta a la tarjeta para ver el nombre de la persona a la que pertenecía, sólo por curiosidad, y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Por el derecho de la tarjeta estaba la foto del rubio del elevador, y al lado se leía:

"_Hiruma Yoichi,_

_Presidente de Deimon Devil Bats S.A."_

Terminaba con su teléfono de contacto y su e-mail.

Su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. _"Así que se llama Hiruma Yoichi… ¡qué hermoso nombre!" _Sonrió. Si esa tarjeta estaba en su bolso, eso sólo podía significar una cosa... Quería verla de nuevo.

* * *

Omake

A los pocos días, su padre le pidió que llevara a la Compañía unos documentos importantes, por lo que accedió a ir gustosa. Luego de clases, cuando preguntó en recepción por Deimon Devil Bats S.A., le indicaron que éste se encontraba en el piso "-9". Extrañada, pensando en que los pisos subterráneos eran sólo para estacionamientos, se dirigió al elevador. Una vez en él, marcó el "-9" y el ascensor comenzó su descenso.

Ya en el piso más profundo, se dirigió a la secretaria y preguntó por el presidente de Deimon. Ésta la miró con una extraña mirada de compasión, y la acompañó hasta la oficina del jefe, pero antes de llegar a la puerta le deseo ¿suerte?, y salió corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

"_Toc, toc"_

No hubo respuesta.

Decidió entrar de todas formas, por lo que giró el pomo de la puerta y tragó saliva.

—Permiso,—indicó antes de entrar—la puerta estaba abierta, espero no importunar.

—Kekekeke, —una risa conocida le daba la bienvenida. Hiruma se encontraba en su escritorio, tecleando quién-sabe-qué en su laptop— sabía que vendrías, maldita pervertida.

—¡No me digas así! —el apodo hizo que se sonrojara a más no poder—me llamo Anezaki Mamori.

—¿Has venido a terminar lo que comenzamos el otro día? —se paró de su asiento y se acercó a ella— porque si es así, con mucho gusto lo continuamos, maldita mujer. — Acercó sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de la castaña— Este piso es conocido como el _"Infierno",_ y nadie sale de aquí sin la aprobación del Demonio, así que no podrás salir sin que antes te haya hecho _mía_—sentenció así, y reclamó sus labios, esos labios que se encontraban completamente seducidos por los besos del Demonio.

* * *

_Lo sé, es algo fuertón comparado con lo que he escrito anteriormente. Sé lo que están pensando, ¡soy una pervertida! D: Creo que he perdido mi inocencia, seguramente la dejé olvidada en algún lugar de la ciudad… sólo espero poder encontrarla pronto._

_Antes de que alguien me pregunte… sí, Hiruma y Mamori no se conocen, no me resistí a ponerlo como un total desconocido, siento que le dio a la escena del elevador algo de inmoralidad y prohibición. _

_Bueno, ¿por qué se me ocurrió esta idea loca del elevador? Pues, no sé, yo vivo en departamento y un día cuando me subí al ascensor (no, no me encontré con ningún chico sexy ;_;), en ese trayecto de unos veinte segundos se me iluminó la mente y esto apareció en mi cabeza._

_Antes de que se me olvide, para las que me preguntaron sobre mi cosplay… Hace 1 mes nos presentamos como el Team My Little Pony, ¡y fuimos el primero de Chile!, lo que me tiene muy contenta. Pero eso no es lo importante, sé que querían ver fotos, así que al grano: __h t t p : / / t w i t p i c . c o m / 9 n j m v b (todo junto)._ Yo soy Rainbow Dash, para las que conocen la serie (:

_Y eso, espero que les haya gustado. A pesar de que encuentro que Mamori me quedó un poco, o bastante OOC, me agradó el resultado. _

_P.d.: no me maten por no poner el número de contacto de la tarjeta de identificación, pero Hiru… ¡cof, cof! Una persona maligna y extorsioncita amenazó con contar algo que tiene escrito sobre mí en su maldito cuaderno de chantajes :/ Lo siento chicas, ¡prometo que se los iba a dar! :(_

_._

_._

_._

_¿review?_


End file.
